And then there was Stiles
by thegeniusofitall
Summary: Stile sis a girl, Danny is a jerk to her, Lydia is sassy and Danny's voice of reason. Au all over, but still full of wolfie goodness.


**So I read a fic a few weeks ago where Stiles and Derek were girls and Danny was Stiles' love guru (not by choice). I really liked the idea of Stiles as a girl, so I'm running with it, thank you mystery write that I cannot remember the name of. Anyways, Danny and Stiles aren't exactly friends; in fact Danny hates Stiles (Nice guy Danny needs to be mean sometimes, right?). And I toooooootally ship Sterek, I just thought this was a fun idea. Still has werewolves, but a little AU after high school and their first semester of college in Beacon Hills University. **

**Note: I don't own Teen Wolf, if I did it would be gayness everywhere and Alison would have died months ago.**

Danny had been having a good day before Stiles was assigned his lab partner for the semester. Stiles was just too damn hyper for his tastes. It wasn't like she was a bad person or anything, but something about her just pissed him off. He had known her for years, ever since his family moved to Beacon Hills, and of course she had been the second person to talk to him—the first having been Jackson Whittemore. She was a good enough friend through elementary and junior high, but freshmen year he just started not liking her. He knew it wasn't exactly fair considering all she had been through and that she had been one of his top supporters when he came out, but he just couldn't stand her anymore.

"Alright, Stella," Danny had taken to calling her that years ago because it irritated her and because Stiles was a weird name for anyone, let alone a girl, "Just shut up and do what's on the paper and maybe we can pass."

Stiles answered him with her usual finesse and sarcasm. "Oh of course, Master Mahaleani, should I also go shine your shoes? Shove your attitude where the sun don't shine, Danny."

Wonderful start for the spring semester. He and Stiles worked throughout lab with minimum conversation, which was a testament to just how angry the girl was at him, she never shut up. He was honestly about to shake her and tell her to say something stupid and annoying like she normally did when the professor dismissed them. Instead, Danny just gathered his things and gave her a nod before scurrying out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHSTEREK!HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH

The next class, Stiles was no longer giving him the cold shoulder, she was blabbing away at how annoying Scott was since he and Alison got back together and how Lydia could be such a bitch, nothing anyone hadn't heard before. Everyone knew Scott was too pussy whipped and Lydia had been a fabulous bitch since birth. He liked both of them, but like Stiles, they got on his nerves in large doses. Even his best friend Jackson became too much sometimes, especially since he became a werewolf. Of course, Stiles and the pack didn't know he knew, Jackson had only told him when he was exhausted. Jackson couldn't keep any secrets when he hadn't slept in three days.

So Danny was ignoring Stiles to the best of his ability during lecture, but when he noticed she got a text from someone outside of their immediate circle, he had to snoop. Someone named Sourwolf was texting her, he could only assume this was supposed to be the god-like Derek Hale—for all his beauty he was just such a broody guy. His text said something along the lines of "get here now, tear throat out with teeth otherwise' to which Stiles of course responded 'Kinky, but I'm in chem, you can wait.'

Danny had to subdue a smile, only she would sass an alpha werewolf. He shook his head and went back to his notes, having been ignoring his own phone despite receiving several texts.

After class Danny caught Stiles by the arm. "Hey, we need to study for next week's quiz, and consider this a miracle. I saw you texting instead of taking notes." It would look bad on Danny if his moron lab partner failed quizzes, so he was going to have to force her to pick up the slack.

Stiles smirked and took her arm away. "Oh, how wonderfully kind of you. Sadly, I don't enjoy being called out by a snoop. So see ya, Dan-o." He inwardly cringed at the name as she flounced away to Alison. He hated that name; everyone who knew he was Hawaiian had called him that at some point because of that stupid Hawaii Five-O show.

Danny huffed a bit before meeting up with Lydia for coffee, she and Jackson apparently were 'off' this week and she needed to vent. He slumped into the armchair across from her in the campus coffee shop. "I swear, Stiles Stilinski will be the death of me."

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad."

"Maybe not to you since she stopped obsessing over you. But you don't have her as a lab partner. She spent the whole class texting some guy today. How bad will it look on me if she fails because she has stupid ADD?"

"You are such a caring person." Lydia gave him a signature eye roll and sipped her coffee. "She obviously likes this guy, I mean we both know she takes schoolwork incredibly seriously because she wants to make her dad proud."

Lydia had a way of making Danny feel like an ass hat, like she was doing now. "Yeah, yeah, okay. But still, she needs to stop being ridiculous."

"Are you sure you aren't just jealous, Mahaleani?" Danny groaned as Jackson came and sat with Lydia, despite her obviously giving him the cold shoulder. Jackson had been insinuating Danny's hatred for Stiles stemmed from his undying affection for the guy trapped in a girl's body. Jackson didn't seem to have gotten the 'I'm gay' memo.

"Shut it, Whittemore. Even if I was into women, Stiles would be my last choice. I would go for that weird girl in our BCIS class before Stiles."

Lydia scowled at Danny and Jackson both before rolling her eyes and standing up. "You live in your denial, sweetheart, I'm going to the library." She strolled away, and of course Jackson followed, trying to woo his woman back for the third time this week.

Danny hated his friends sometimes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOSTEREK!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Over the course of the next few days, Danny noticed Stiles paid less and less attention and texted more. She started borrowing—or stealing to normal people, but it was Stiles so normal wasn't even a possibility—his notes after class. She would grab his notebook and then literally bolt from class. She was weird on a normal basis, but this was just highly unusual behavior for her.

Danny was brooding and pondering Stiles for a good twenty minutes in the library before he even noticed his English study partner had been sitting across from him. Erica was an interesting girl, she had gone from being the girl with seizures and no life in her to a minx. He knew why now, thanks to Jackson, but it was still interesting to see the transformation. "Hey, Erica."

"Hi, Danny, how are you?" She had on the 'cat-that-ate-the-canary' grin that she had adopted after being changed. Though perhaps a better comparison would be the 'wolf-that-got-the-sheep'?

"I'm alright, I suppose. So do you have yesterday's notes? I was too hungover to go to class. I always forget how well Jackson can hold his liquor."

She laughed lightly, she had a nice laugh, it was the only thing about her not oozing sex appeal. "I'm sure Lizard Boy always forgets that you're human."

Danny raised an eyebrow; she knew Jackson had told him?

"Yes, hunny, we know. Derek pulled Alpha rank on him when you started giving all of us odd looks. Of course it was Stiles that noticed first, being the genius she is and all." She could not looked more pleased with herself, he was sure it would kill her.

"So how long has everyone known?"

"About a month now, I mean, Jackson only told you about two months ago. I'm surprised he kept it from you that long, seeing as how he trusts you and he's a cocky bastard."

Danny had to laugh at that, she knew him pretty well it seemed. "Right, well don't worry, I'm not about to talk to it about it with anyone that doesn't already know. I'm sure Lydia does, but I wasn't going to mention it to her."

"She knows. She helped us save Jackson from being horribly murdered, oh and you should be nicer to Stiles, by the way. If it hadn't been for her and Scott, Jackson would have killed you." Danny looked at her confused which caused her to explain. "Back in high school, when Jackson was a Kanima—a werewolf gone horribly wrong—he went to that gay club you like and almost killed you. Stiles figured out where it was going, he figured out it was Jackson and that he was going to go after you, he saved you from Jackson doing something he would regret forever. Minus some paralysis you were good as you ever were."

Danny frowned. "I find it hard to believe Stiles would have made people protect me, I was always an ass to her."

"Yes, yes you were. But that doesn't matter to her, she still wanted to keep you alive. Hell, look at how Jackson treats her on a daily basis and she still wouldn't let Derek kill him. She is just too kind a person."

Danny just nodded and they began to go over the notes.

Later, during lab, Danny couldn't help but to keep glancing over at her, she didn't notice of course because she was too busy texting. He willingly gave her his notes at the end of class. She of course just assumed it was because he had just realized resistance was futile.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZSTEREK!ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Things went on like normal for weeks, even after midterms he still was passing and Stiles wasn't dragging him down. He was actually in a pretty good mood after lab. Or at least he was until he saw Stiles run to Derek and kiss him. Shocking still was that Derek didn't stop her, he kissed her back. All of this was surprising, especially since Derek didn't even go here and had no reason to be here. Well, except for the pack. And Stiles, apparently.

For reasons he couldn't understand, seeing the two of them together pissed him off. He chalked it up to Derek being too good for someone like Stiles. She had a stupid pixie bob that framed her face perfectly, ugly moles that you could make constellations with on her porcelain skin, she was skinny as a rail with no boobs to speak of but had some curve in her hips, and she had no sense of style, always wearing those idiotic shirts and jeans that perfectly accented her legs. Nothing about her was appealing.

But of course when he told all of this to Lydia she nearly choked on her coffee she was laughing so hard. He hated his friends. "It's not funny, Lydia. Someone as incredibly chiseled and with such a perfect physique should not be with someone like Stiles."

Lydia just laughed and set her coffee down. "Yeah, he may have features that could shame a Greek god, but come one. He has the personality of that burned down house he lives in! He's all broody and snarly. He needs a dose of sunshine in his life, and Stiles is nothing but sunshine."

Danny scowled. "Tell me about it."

"You sound rather jealous, Danny. Upset that someone wooed away Stiles before you figured out you're in love with her?"

"In what? This is Stiles 'Pain in my Ass' Stilinski we're talking about! And on top of that, I'm gay, she's a girl. She's got that v where I'd rather see a p."

Lydia just rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you were just fine with her until you came out, and you practically seethe anytime you see her with some guy. You always put her down while complimenting her at the same time, and you never think she's good enough for anyone. Really, how can you be any more obvious? You say she's not good enough because you only think she could go well with you. Come on, Danny, anyone with eyes can see it."

"You're crazy. I'm gay! I have a boyfriend!"

"And yet anytime Stiles calls you come running, anytime she asks a favor you never say no. You pushed her away because you couldn't accept that she was the exception to your gayness."

"Just because you're in psychology doesn't mean you know me."

"No, but having known you since third grade, I can say I know you pretty well. Also, I'm a psychology major for a reason." She just looked so damn smug.

"Whatever, I have to go study for chemistry."

"Won't that be a little hard, considering Stiles has your notebook?"

Danny just scowled and stormed back to his dorm.

**Alright, so part one of the adventures of Danny and his sassy friend Lydia. I just love them both a ton. Danny needs more air time.**


End file.
